fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zloto Czarnych Skrzyn
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Zawodników czekało jedno z najbanalniejszych zadań. Musieli po prostu znaleźć klucze i otworzyć wrota, które mnie więziły. Jak się później okazało, nie było to takie proste, biorąc pod uwagę, że kluczy było setki, a bramę otwierał tylko jeden. Martinez wraz ze swoim sojuszem nie musiał się specjalnie męczyć ze znajdywaniem kluczy, gdyż oszukał Gwen. Ta nieświadoma błędu prawie do ręki przeciwnika oddawała swoje klucze. To właśnie Gwen znalazła pasujący klucz, ale dzięki sprytowi Martieza to on wykorzystał go i przyczynił się do zwycięstwa Łotrzyków. Gwen zostało wmówione też, że to Trent podał jej złe zasady, ale nikt naszej gotce nie chciał wierzyć. Gwen musiała pożegnać się z Artemize ze wściekłością. A kto odpadnie tym razem? Dowiecie się, kiedy obejrzycie kolejny odcinek Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Trent: Za bardzo lubię Gwen, żeby ją tak perfidnie wykończyć. Ja nie myślałem nawet o zemście, jeśli tak to odebrała. Duncan: Oboje już od dawna macie kłopot z dogadaniem się między sobą. Ta laska i tak już dostała za swoje. Elion: Z logicznego punktu widzenia, jeśli uznała, że to Trenta wina, a nie wyglądało to na udawane, a ty cały czas podtrzymujesz się tego, że jesteś niewinny. Trent: Bo tak jest. Elion: Możliwe, że nie doceniliśmy drugiej drużyny mimo wszystko. Peter: A jaki udział brali w tym wszystkim łotry? Nie sądzisz chyba, że są na tyle sprytni, żeby nam odwalać numery typu wojna domowa. Elion: Niestety, ale musimy pilnować się i obserwować poczynania naszych przeciwników. Jeżeli zauważycie, że podejmują jakieś dziwne decyzje informujcie się nawzajem. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Martinez: To wszystko jest wina tych dwóch kretynek, co wytłumaczyły gotce i wydały mój plan działania. Druga drużyna zaczyna już węszyć i z pewnością podejmą jakieś kroki, aby dowiedzieć się, kto stoi za tym rozłamem. Już raz taką wpadkę zaliczyłem w górach, ale upiekło mi się. Następny błąd może mnie kosztować wywalenie z programu, więc muszę bardziej postarać się przy planowaniu kolejnych ataków.'' ''-------'' Dominica: Gdzie ten Martinez łazi? Bez przerwy gdzieś znika. Brigette: W ogóle jest dziwny. Zadaje się z Heather i Haroldem, a to znaczy, że dokonuje jakiś złowrogich planów. Katie: Jest do tego niezłym oszustem. To chyba on stoi za aferą z Gwen. Brigette: Trzeba go pilnować i orientować się, co kombinuje. Jedna z nas będzie musiała śledzić go i dowiedzieć się, jaki jest jego plan. Ja mogę zająć się tym. Cody: HEJ! Pobudka! Spójrzcie, gdzie jesteśmy! Brigette: Co? To przecież plaża na Papi Kudapi! Elion: A z kąd to wiesz? Brigette: '''Raz wygraliśmy tu wycieczkę.... '''Chris: AHOJ szczury lądowe. Tak! Wy! Ja i moja banda mamy dla was propozycję nie do odrzucenia! Moi chłopcy wrócili tu po skarb, zakopany na tej właśnie wyspie dawno temu. Jednak skrzyń jest dużo i nie pamiętamy, w której jest nasze złoto. Nie chce nam się szukać i dlatego wy będziecie szukać tego skarbu. Na całej wyspie będą specyficzne znaki, które pokażą wam miejsce pobytu skrzyni. Bierzcie klucze. Każdy otwiera wszystkie skrzynie, wraz z tą ze skarbem. Uważajcie, bo dotknąć go może tylko prawdziwy pirat. Jeśli nie zgodzicie się......nasz kucharz nie ma co do gara włożyć, a moja banda nie jest wybredna. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Cody: Mnie się wydaje, że tym razem Chris troszkę przesadził. Ci piraci przestraszyli mnie, a do tego jeszcze groźba kanibalizmem? Boję się myśleć, co będzie podczas finałowych wyzwań.'' ''-------'' Martinez: Tym razem musimy spróbować okiwać Wojowników bez wmawiania im głupot. Pamiętam, jak ta wyspa wygląda. Z portu weźmiemy linę i duży gwóźdź, znajdziemy skrzynię i idziemy nad urwisko. Stamtąd wszystko wam wyjaśnię. Nellie: Chyba nie szukacie wykrywacza metali? Czegoś takiego nie ma w tym świecie chyba. Peter: A kto mówił o wykrywaczach? Mówiłaś, że przydadzą się łopaty na wypadek, gdyby trzeba było szukać w ziemi. W porcie powinny być jakieś. Duncan: Ha! Łapcie te trzy! Jeszcze trzy dla Cody'ego, Trenta i Elion, a resztę utopimy, aby utrudnić Łotrzykom życie. Peter: Dobrze kombinujesz. Nellie: Izzy? Hej! Chłopaki! Patrzcie! Patrzcie! Tam jest Izzy! Tam! Peter: Nellie. Jeśli chcesz zwrócić moją uwagę, nie musisz wymyślać takich historyjek. Nellie: '''Ale....ja widziałam. '''Peter: Już dobrze. Wierzę ci, ale jeśli to była Izzy, to po co nam, skoro odpadła? Duncan: Zapomnijcie o tej wariatce. Właśnie szlag trafia nasz plan. Nellie: Coś chyba kręcą. Może jednak Elion miała rację, co do tego niedocenienia. Peter: Chodźmy za nim. Dominica: Świetnie dziewczyny. Teraz zacznijmy kopać. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Dominica: Takie perfidne straszenie powinno być zakazane. O mały włos, a dostałabym zawału.'' ''-------'' Sadie: Wszystko gra? Powiedz coś! Dominica: Nastę....pnym razem.....wy otwieracie skrzynie.....bo wam zdechnę...... Katie: Możesz wstać? Dominica: Jasne. Uch....Słabo mi. Wiemy, że to nie ta skrzynia. Idziemy dalej. Ciekawe, czy Brigette dowiedziała się czegoś konkretnego na temat Martineza. Harold: A więc co dalej? Martinez: Przede wszystkim trzeba porządnie wbić ten kołek w ziemię. Ja to zrobię, a wy zawiążcie skrzynie na linie. Martinez: Gotowe. Teraz każdy, kto będzie chciał zdobyć tą skrzynię, będzie musiał ją wciągać. My wykorzystami ich nie uwagę i zepchniemy ich w dół. Nie oszczędzamy ani tamtych, ani naszych, aby plan wypalił. Nawet jest dość długa droga lotu. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Brigette: Więc taki jest plan Martineza. Chce nas wyeliminować za pomocą różnych intryg. Ostrzegłam resztę dziewczyn. Musimy znaleźć odpowiedni moment, aby wyeliminować go, bo inaczej wykończy także nas.'' ''-------'' Peter: Ich plan nie przewidział, że będziemy ich obserwować. Duncan: Będziemy ścigać Heather? Peter: A po co? Jest nas troje. My dwaj jesteśmy silni, to wciągniemy bez problemu skrzynię. Nellie: A ja pomogę. Cody: Eeeee... "Wolą naszą jest taka zagadka, że jak się odwrócisz, bedzie wpadka." O co tu chodzi? Trent: NA POMOC! RATUJCIE MNIE! Elion: Zostaw go. Już po nim. Cody: Zostawimy go tak z tą bestią? Elion: Zaufaj mi. Nie dogonimy ich. Cody: Dobrze. Ufam ci. Elion: Nie odwracaj się i idź do przodu. Po mału i spokojnie. Dominica: Jesteś w błędzie Brigette. Jeżeli chciał wyeliminować wszystkich podczas zadania to trudno. Ważne, że chciał na naszą korzyść wygrać zadanie. Poczekamy, aż przestanie być potrzebny i wtedy puścimy go z torbami. Brigette: Jesteś pewna? Może się okazać, że jest za późno. Dominica: Jak coś mówię, to zawsze jest to dobrze przemyślane. Na razie udawajmy, że nic nie wiemy o jego planach. Jeżeli przesadzi....żegnaj fela. Heather: Wojownicy nas zaskoczyli...zepchnęli Martineza i Harolda do wody. Dominica: Panie! Wygląda na to, że zostałyśmy same! Czas, aby podwójne X-y wzięły sprawy w swoje ręce! Katie: Kim są podwójne X-y? Dominica: Nie miałyście tego na biologii? Kobiety XX, mężczyźni XY i tak dalej i tak dalej. Katie: Ach! Łapię! Żeńska solidarność! Dziewczyny z Łotrzyków: ŻEŃSKA SOLIDARNOŚĆ! Nellie: Eee? Słyszycie? Peter: Niby co? Nellie: Słyszałam takie jakby echo. Nie wiem dokładnie co, ale brzmiało jak dziewczyny. Peter: Inne dziewczyny? Pewnie je coś dopadło. Ale co mnie one obchodzą, skoro mam ciebie? Nellie: IIIIIIII! Duncan: HALO! JA TU WISZĘ! Peter: A! Już! Wspinaj się, a my cię podciągniemy! Peter: Nie dam rady. A może otwórz tą skrzynię! Nellie: Fuuuuujjjjjjjjj......... (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Duncan: No to mnie załatwili. Nie mogę tego zmyć! CO TO JEST? '' ''-------'' Heather: To zaczyna być dziwne. Te skrzynie to jakieś pułapki! Dominica: Nie poddawać się. Szukać dalej. Katie: Zobaczcie! Dominica: Wystraszmy ich. Sadie: To złoto. Najprawdziwsze złoto! Udało nam się! Katie: Sadie! Twoje paznokcie. Sadie: O. Zrobiły się złote......EJ! Moje ręce też się zrobiły złote! Nie mogę nimi ruszyć! AAAAAAAAAA! Dominica: Chris ostrzegał, żeby nie dotykać złota. Chris: Ahaha! Nasze piękne pieniążki! Są nasze! Chris: Dobrze sprawdziły się nasze panie! Jesteście naszymi zwyciężczyniami! Jesteście nietykalne! Gratuluję! Brigette: A co z Sadie? Chris: Ahaha! I tu właśnie należało słuchać, że tylko pirat może dotknąć złota! Wasza koleżanka nie jest piratem i dlatego zmieniła się w złoty posąg. Ta klątwa jest nie do zdjęcia normalnymi metodami i jedynym ratunkiem jest odstawienie jej do Jaskini Rzeczywistości. Dominica i Katie: NIE! Chris: Tak! I w ramach tego wszystkiego Wojownicy nie odstawiają nikogo do rzeczywistego świata. Słowem mówiąc. Wygrałyście i zawaliłyście sprawę jednocześnie! Chłopcy! Poszukajcie reszty tej zgraji i wracamy na kontynent. Katie: Sadie! Coś ty zrobiła? SADIE! Katie: SADIE! NIE! SADIE! Harold: Uspokój się! To niewielka strata. Katie: Dla mnie ogromna! Dominica: Chodź. Pokażę ci coś i poczujesz się lepiej. Katie: Niby co? Dominica: Zobaczysz. Chris: Ahaha! A oto efekt, kiedy nie uważa się na ostrzeżenia i nie zna się na klątwach. Katie i Sadie zostały w końcu rozdzielone i osobno muszą radzić sobie w tych ciężkich chwilach. Jak szybko Katie dołączy do wojej przyjaciółki i czy stanie się to po raz kolejny przez klątwę? Dowiedzcie się tego, oglądając Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki